Double Date
by apologetically-on-hiatus
Summary: Mercedes and Matt are going out on a date, but they both get nervous and bring a friend along- Matt brings Puck and Mercedes brings Kurt. Sounds like a very interesting double date.


**Disclaimer: **I own nothing related to Glee.

**Note: **I did this for a Random Prompt Challenge on LiveJournal, so here is the prompt: Mercedes/Matt (football player) and Kurt/Puck—Mercedes and Matt are going out on a date, but they both get nervous and bring a friend along- Matt brings Puck and Mercedes brings Kurt. I just had to fill this one out. XD

**

* * *

**

"What should I wear?"

-

"Dude, what outfit will make me look hot during our date?"

-

"Mercedes, you'll look fabulous in anything. He'd be crazy not to like you, period."

-

"Matt, she'll dig you in any outfit. It doesn't matter."

-

"Thanks, Kurt. I'm glad you're going to be coming along with me during the date. I don't think I'd be able to go through it without you there."

-

"I owe you big time for coming with me, Puck. Just help me through this, okay?"

-

"No problem; it's the least I can do for you being such a great friend."

-

"Don't worry, you'll be fine. I can just sit in the back or something. You're a natural-born ladies man, anyways."

-

"This is going to be the best date ever!"

-

"I think this date is going to be the best one yet."

-

"Well it's almost eight o'clock, so we better go wait for him in the living room. It keeps him on the edge if you're already waiting."

-

"Dude, it's almost eight! You _cannot_ be late for the first date; it totally turns them off!"

-

"Okay, whatever you say, Kurt." Mercedes Jones sighed contently, following Kurt Hummel out of her room and down the stairs of her two-story house. It was virtually empty, save the two teens taking a seat in the living room. Mercedes sat on the couch as Kurt grabbed the remote and flipped through the channels nonchalantly.

"Ooh, NCIS: Los Angeles is on-" Kurt cooed.

"Do you think the date'll be okay?" Mercedes interjected worriedly. "I mean, he's been a whole bunch of girls and I can't just assume that he'll like me completely, because there are skinny little white chicks everywhere I look, and he could easily choose one of them-"

"It'll be fine, and I'm sure he'll like you a lot." He reassured "As my dad once said, 'You can't discriminate on my kid because he's queerer than a $3 bill!'"

"What does that have to do with my situation?" She asked, confused.

"It means that even though you might not be like everyone else, Matt has no right to judge you because of that. Everyone is equal, even queers like me." He explained with a soft laugh.

Mercedes smiles and linked arms with him, "This is why you're my best friend. You always know how to pick me up whenever I feel down."

"I can't disagree with you there," He chuckled.

A sharp knock was suddenly at the door, and Mercedes jumped up in unison with Kurt.

"He's here!" They both cried in excitement and rushed off to the front door.

-

Matt Rutherford stood patiently in front of Mercedes Jones's house, Noah Puckerman standing behind him. A bouquet of roses rested in his hands, a hopeful smile on his face.

"If she has a hot friend over, I call dibs." Noah muttered, breathing into his hands to warm them up.

"If she has a hot friend over, you better not make a move." Matt said through clenched teeth. "Don't ruin this for me, please."

The door opened up after that to reveal a beautifully clad Mercedes standing beside Kurt, whose eyes went wide after seeing Noah. This wasn't the hot friend Noah was expecting to see.

"You brought Puck with you?" Kurt spat. "Couldn't you have brought Finn, or Mike?"

"Kurt, be nice." Mercedes whispered harshly. She looked up at Matt with a smile. "Come on in, guys."

She pushed Kurt to the side and let Matt walk in with Noah. Matt handed her the roses, causing her to smile.

"How'd you know roses were my favorite?" Mercedes sighed happily.

"Lucky guess, I suppose." Matt replied with a grin. Before he could drape his arm around her shoulders, Kurt pulled her to the side.

"Remember, Mercedes, sisters before misters." Kurt whispered. She rolled her eyes and linked arms with Matt.

"You should have more faith in people," Mercedes called over her shoulder as she walked off to the dining room with Matt. "Oh, and are you going to still make dinner? I'm sure Puck would be able to help you with it."

"Yeah, Puck, you can go ahead and help Kurt with the food." Matt agreed. Noah knew that Matt really meant 'help the boy if you want your face to continue to stay in one piece,' so Noah grumbled and followed Kurt into the kitchen.

-

"Just stay to the side and try not to mess with anything," Kurt said quickly as soon as he and Noah were alone in the kitchen. "I'll just make the stuff myself."

"Fine by me, iron chef." Noah snorted and leaned against the counter circling the center of the kitchen.

Kurt was busy at work with preparing the appetizer, which was a platter filled with chips and a bowl of artichoke dip. He handed the plate to Noah, who stared at him blankly.

"Don't just stand there like a Neanderthal. Go give it to them!" Kurt scolded. He quickly grabbed two glasses of soda from the counter. "I'll take their drinks."

"Why do I have to do this?" Noah sneered as Kurt rushed off in front of him.

Noah followed behind him anyways and managed to muster up a weak smile as he served Mercedes and Matt, who seemed to be having a good time. They were chatting, laughing, and cracking jokes, so the date was going pretty smoothly. Kurt pulled Noah back into the kitchen and began to straighten out his clothes.

"Honestly, do you even check yourself before you leave the house?" Kurt snapped icily.

"Since when do I care what you think?" Noah retorted with a scowl.

"You tell me," Kurt shrugged and turned around sharply to work on the main course. Puck was lost in a train of thought, his eyes following Kurt as the boy sped around the kitchen in preparation for the meal.

-

"Do you think it's safe for us to leave Puck and Kurt alone in the same room?" Mercedes asked worriedly. "I mean, I expect to walk in there and see Puck strangling my man Kurt."

"I'm sure Puck can control himself," Matt reassured and took Mercedes's hands in his. "If not, I'll smash his face into the ground."

Mercedes laughed, a blush creeping onto her cheeks slowly. Matt smiled at her lovingly, but the moment was ruined when Noah came and set their plates in front of them.

"Interruption courtesy of Chef Kurt." Noah remarked.

Both winced when Noah entered the kitchen and Kurt could be heard scolding Noah for leaving too early. Kurt rushed out, refilled their drinks, and scurried back to the other room. Mercedes let out a groan and Matt released her hands, picking up his fork.

"Yum, spaghetti. My favorite," Matt said with a soft chuckle.

Mercedes nodded in embarrassment and picked up her utensils, both of them digging into their food.

-

"What dessert are you making?" Noah asked Kurt, who was busy at mixing a bowl of chocolate batter.

"A rum chocolate soufflé, of course." Kurt replied casually. "It screams romance."

"It also screams manly," Noah snorted sarcastically, getting a glare from Kurt.

"I don't see you trying to contribute to our friends' relationship." Kurt scoffed, sticking his nose in the air superiorly. "You have no right to deem what is and isn't manly if it involves loves."

"Fine, give me the bowl then." Noah said and reached to take the bowl from Kurt, but Kurt swung the stirring spoon at Noah, splashing chocolate all over him. Kurt gasped, taking a step back out of fear. Noah glared daggers at him and stepped forward, only to have more chocolate splattered at him. A goofy smile graced Kurt's lips as he set down the bowl and pointed the spoon at Noah.

"Oh, so you want to play that game?" Noah challenged, grabbing a bag of flour and cup of water.

Kurt turned to run, but instead was met by the warm sensation of water and flour combining on his DG shirt. He cried out playfully and spun around to face Noah, who grabbed him by the waist and hoisted him onto the counter. Kurt laughed and kicked around as Noah began to draw on his face with the chocolate-covered spoon. Neither one spotted their friends peer into the kitchen to watch them fight.

"Puck, stop." Kurt giggled as Noah dipped the spoon into the bowl once again. "I need to make the soufflé."

"Not on my watch, lightweight." Noah snickered and leaned in toward Kurt. "Now open your mouth."

Before Kurt could protest, Noah was already coating Kurt's lips with chocolate and stuffing the spoon into his mouth. Kurt pulled it out and tried to hit Noah with it, but the jock had Kurt's wrists pinned above his head in a matter of seconds. Kurt squirmed around rapidly, his nose scrunched up as Noah ran a finger along his chocolate covered lips. Licking his finger, Noah glanced at Kurt expectantly.

"Can I have some more chocolate?" Noah whispered, leaning in towards Kurt, who was utterly confused.

-

Matt and Mercedes made a hasty retreat from the kitchen, baffled by what they had seen.

"As long as they don't get too frisky in my momma's kitchen, I'll be fine with sitting out here and waiting for them to finish whatever they're doin'." Mercedes sighed and took her seat once again.

"Yeah, I can agree with you there." Matt muttered. It was quiet for a few moments until Matt decided to speak up again. "You wanna do what they're doing?"

The blush on Mercedes's cheeks was beyond any color known to man, but she nodded with a faint smile anyway.

-

Kurt didn't have time to react as Noah's lips came crashing down onto his, the chocolate coating his lips now being lapped up by Noah's tongue. He let his wrists go, only to grip at his waist and pull him closer. Kurt wrapped his arms around Noah's neck and kissed back passionately, but nearly stopped when Noah's hands began to roam his chest.

"Don't be such a brute," Kurt murmured between kisses. "I have nothing up there like girls do."

"But you do have something down there that I can easily grab-" Kurt shoved Noah off before the bigger teen was able to go past his belt buckle, which he was doing pretty quickly. Crossing his arms, Kurt used his legs to keep Noah at a distance.

"You are such a disgusting, perverted jock!" Kurt spat. "We were having a moment, and then you go ruin it! That was my first kiss, too, not to mention make-out session, you…you…pig!"

"But I'm _you're_ pig," Noah said suggestively with a wag of his eyebrows.

"You wish," Kurt sneered and hopped down from the counter. "Now if you don't mind, I have some dessert to make."

Noah couldn't believe how dismissive Kurt was being after they'd just kissed. He was acting as if he wasn't attracted to boys.

"How is it that you, a gay kid, can easily push me, a super hot jock, away?" Noah questioned as Kurt went back to his business.

"Because when you started touching me, I realized you only wanted one thing out of me, and I'm not willing to give it to you." Kurt replied briskly.

"What do you think I want?" Noah asked quizzically, his hands slipping around Kurt's waist and breath beating against Kurt's neck.

"…sex?" Kurt chocked out.

"You know me so well, don't you?" Noah chuckled, messing with Kurt's belt buckle. Just as he unfastened it, Kurt spun around and tried to shove him away, but Noah was stronger than he was, thus being able to keep Kurt in his grip. Kurt, not knowing what to do, did the only thing he could do. Scream.

"_MERCEDES! MATT!_"

-

In the end, Matt ended up having to stop kissing Mercedes on the couch so he could pry Noah off of Kurt. Mercedes made sure to keep Kurt from taking a swipe at Noah while Matt dragged him out of the house.

"I had a really nice time, Mercedes." Matt called as he shoved Noah out of the house, who ducked back in to give Kurt a sly grin and use his fingers to make a 'call me' motion. Mercedes held Kurt back as the small teen tried to claw Noah's eyes out.

"I had a nice time, too." Mercedes sighed. "Maybe we can have another date, but just by ourselves."

"I couldn't agree more," Matt grumbled. He slammed the door close before Noah could get back in to tease Kurt, who was huffing with anger.

"The nerve of that man!" Kurt growled. "Who does he think he is? He can't just kiss me like that!"

"Wow, I'm surprised you're so mad." Mercedes snorted. She made her way into the kitchen to clean up. "Is this his number in my momma's favorite notepad?"

"Yes, yes it is." Kurt quickly snatched the paper and put the notepad back down. "Now if you don't mind, I think I'm going to go program his number into my phone. I need help with a song for our glee club assignment, and I think he can help me at my house tomorrow while my dad is out at his mechanic convention."

Mercedes rolled her eyes as Kurt left the kitchen dramatically. "Boys are so difficult, I swear."


End file.
